Existing banking applications provide snapshots of a customer's financial information. However, there is not much integration between such banking applications and other applications (e.g., social network applications) and/or data of a customer. There exists a need for streamlining a customer's financial information with other information and/or applications of a customer so that a customer can better understand the customer's financial position.